Babysitting Rin
by Ability King KK
Summary: Inuyasha is tasked of watching over RIn while Sesshomaru is off in the western lands doing business. The hanyou, not knowing exactly what to do, enlists the help of a certain taijiya. This of course leads to Rin seeing something between the hanyou and the taijiya. What could possibly happen?


**It has been about four years since the last time I wrote an **_**Inuyasha**_** one-shot, which has since been deleted since I did not like how I wrote it. So here's a new one for all you fans out there.**

**-:-**

Inuyasha looked between the two people in front of him, the smiling little girl and the stoic bastard that was his brother.

"So let me get this straight. You want me of all people to watch over the kid while you go to the western lands?" questioned the hanyou, narrowing his eyes.

Sesshomaru narrowed his own eyes. "You are nothing but a last resort, Inuyasha. Otherwise, this Sesshomaru would not leave Rin in your care."

"Why not just leave the brat with the imp?" questioned Inuyasha, glancing at Rin, who was currently picking flowers.

"Jaken's assistance is needed, therefore will not be able to watch over Rin."

"And what if I refuse? I do have other things to do, like searching for jewel shards!"

"This Sesshomaru knows you cannot do that without that woman who follows you around and she is not here."

Inuyasha scowled at being reminded that Kagome went back home to take some test, much to his annoyance.

"Keh! Doesn't matter! I'm still not watching the kid!"

Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "Rin, you are to stay here with Inuyasha for a while as I deal with a task in the western lands. Is that clear?"

The little girl beamed at the demon lord. "Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin will stay with Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru nodded at this while Inuyasha gaped like a fish. As Sesshomaru turned to leave, Inuyasha regained his composure.

"Oi, you bastard! Didn't you hear what I said?!" demanded the hanyou as he glared at the retreating form of his brother. This of course was ignored and Sesshomaru soon disappeared. "Damn it!"

The silver-haired male soon felt something tugging on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw that it was Rin, who was offering him a crown of flowers.

"Here, Lord Inuyasha! Rin made this for you!"

"Oi, don't start with that "lord" crap! I ain't no lord!" said Inuyasha. "And I'm not wearing that!"

"But Lord Sesshomaru wears them when Rin makes them for him!"

That got Inuyasha's attention. "Does he now?"

"Hai!" exclaimed the happy little child. She then became a little dejected. "But Master Jaken doesn't seem to like it when Rin gives Lord Sesshomaru flowers."

"Keh, that's because Jaken's an idiot," stated Inuyasha, trying to make the girl feel better. He then glanced at the flower crown again. "Look, the flowers aren't my style, but I know someone who'd like to wear them."

Inuyasha then picked up the child and held her under his arm like a sack of potatoes. While most people wouldn't like being carried like this, Rin just let out a few giggles as Inuyasha made his way back to the village.

-:-

Sango sat just outside Kaede's hut, watching Shippou and Kirara run around and playing games. What she was really doing though was keeping an eye out for Inuyasha. Earlier he left when he sensed Sesshomaru nearby and while she respected him enough to handle this on his own, she was still worried. Her worry soon evaporated when she saw the hanyou walking towards the hut, but then became confused when she noticed the child under his arm.

"…Inuyasha?" questioned the taijiya, as he grew closer.

"Here," said Inuyasha, startling Sango as he deposited Rin on her lap.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Sango as she glared up at the hanyou. She barely had anytime to catch Rin from Inuyasha's sudden "delivery".

"Damn bastard left her with me since he had to leave for the western lands for a few days," explained Inuyasha, sitting down a foot or two away from Sango and Rin. He crossed his arms behind his head. "Keh, like I know anything about taking care of kids."

"So you decided to pawn her off on me?" questioned Sango, a deadpan look on her face.

Inuyasha gave off a shrug. "I don't see why not. You wouldn't baby her like Kagome would have if she were here. Bad enough she babies Shippou all the time."

"Oi, Kagome doesn't baby me, Inuyasha no baka!" yelled Shippou, who heard what Inuyasha had said. He barely had anytime to dodge the small rock Inuyasha whipped his way. "Wah! I'm telling Kagome when she gets back!"

Sango sweatdropped at Shippou's exclamation seeing as how it just proved Inuyasha's statement to be true. She was about to say something to Inuyasha when Rin interrupted.

"Here! Inuyasha said you would wear this!" said the little girl as she held up the flower crown.

Sango glanced at the hanyou, who in turn turned away. "Did he now?"

"Hai!" exclaimed Rin with a giggle.

With a giggle of her own, Sango accepted the gift and placed it around her head. "Arigatou, Rin-chan."

"You're welcome!"

"You know, I bet Inuyasha would like one," stated Sango, earning a glare from the silver-haired male.

"But Inuyasha didn't want Rin's flower crown when Rin gave it to him," said Rin; large eyes holding a hint of sadness.

"Well now he's changed his mind since he sees how nice it is. So why don't you go and make another one for him?"

"Okay!"

With that, Rin moved off the porch and over to where there were flowers growing. Once she was gone, Inuyasha let out a growl.

"Any reason you did that?" questioned Inuyasha, still sending a glare in Sango's direction.

It obviously had no effect on her if the rolling of the eyes were any indication. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a flower crown. It's going to hurt you, Inuyasha."

"I'm not wearing a flower crown! And didn't I say not to baby her?"

The taijiya let out a sigh of annoyance. "I'm not babying her, Inuyasha, and yes you will wear a flower crown."

"You going to make me?" questioned Inuyasha, a hint of challenge in his voice.

"No, but I'm sure Rin-chan will. She will most likely cry when you refuse and I know for a fact that you don't know how to handle crying girls. We've all seen it when Kagome cries."

That got Inuyasha to shut up. He hated to admit it, but Sango was right and there was no way he'd want to deal with that. If wearing flowers was going to keep Rin from crying her little eyes out, then he'd have to bite the bullet.

"…So where's the monk?" asked Inuyasha, changing the subject.

Sango hid a smirk, knowing she won this argument. "Houshi-sama went to visit his master since we won't be traveling for a while. He should be back in a few days."

Inuyasha let out a growl from deep within his throat. "Does anyone here know how important it is that we get the jewel shards?!"

"We do know, Inuyasha, but we also know we need to take breaks once in a while," replied Sango with much patience. She knew that yelling at him would get nowhere.

"Keh."

The taijiya let out a sigh. This was going to be a long week.

-:-

Over the next few days, Rin spent most of her time either playing with Shippou and Kirara or spending time with Sango. Whenever Rin tried to spend time with Inuyasha, the hanyou was nowhere to be found. Right now, Rin was with Sango and Kirara in the flower fields near the village.

"Sango-chan? Can Rin ask you a question?"

"What is it, Rin-chan?" asked Sango, turning to the young girl.

"Does Inuyasha like Rin?"

Sango blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "Of course he does! Why would even you ask that?"

"Because every time Rin wants to play with him, he disappears," explained Rin, her eyes starting to get wet from unshed tears.

'_Well that's going to stop right now!'_ thought Sango as she clenched her fist. "Rin, stay here for a bit. I'm going to get Inuyasha and then we can all play together, okay?"

Rin wiped away her tears. "Okay."

Giving the girl a smile before she left, Sango turned and headed back towards the village, leaving Kirara to look after Rin. Since Sango knew Inuyasha better than Rin did, she knew exactly where to find him.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Sango as she glared up at the tree. "Get down here now!"

A growl was heard before Inuyasha gracefully landed in front of the taijiya. "What do you want, Sango?"

"Is there a reason you keep avoiding Rin-chan?" questioned Sango, giving the man before her a narrowed look.

"Oi, all I have to do is watch over here! Nothing was ever said that I had to play with her!"

"…What?" demanded Sango, her eye starting to twitch in annoyance.

"You heard me!"

Inuyasha was about to jump back up into the tree, but Sango was not going to let that happen.

"Oh no you don't! You're coming with me, Inuyasha!" declared Sango as she grabbed his arm and started pulling him away.

"S-Sango! What the hell do you think you doing?!"

"Rin-chan wants to play with you and she's going to play with you."

"Let go of me, Sango!"

"Nope."

The hanyou let out a growl. He would fight her, but he didn't want to hurt her…that and he knew she could probably kick his ass.

The two soon arrived at the flower field when Rin came running up to them.

"Inuyasha! Have you come to play with Rin?"

The hanyou was about to say no and leave, but a sharp pinch to the arm from the woman beside him made him reconsider.

"H-Hai…"

"Yay!"

The little girl grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled the reluctant hanyou further into the flower field, leaving a giggling Sango to follow them. As they played, which consisted mostly of Rin making flower crowns and bracelets for a moping Inuyasha, a voice soon interrupted them.

"Well this is interesting. I must have been gone longer than I expected. Tell me, Sango, when did you and Inuyasha decide to start a family?" questioned the voice with a teasing tone to it.

Turning to the source, Sango and Inuyasha found that it was Miroku, who had a wide grin on his face. Sango's face became bright red, while Inuyasha glared harshly at the monk; though it really had no effect, what with flower crown upon his head and red tint on his cheeks.

"H-Houshi-sama!" squeaked Sango, very embarrassed.

"Shut the hell up, monk, before I kick your ass!" shouted Inuyasha.

Miroku held up his hands in defense. "Now, now, it was all in good fun. No harm was meant."

Inuyasha let out a growl before he stomped away. Miroku let out a few chuckles while Sango gave him a disproving look.

"Houshi-sama! Was that really necessary?"

"Gomen, Sango, but I could help myself," replied Miroku. He then noticed Rin, who was hiding behind Sango. "So what's with the little one, anyway?"

Sango stood protectively in front of Rin, knowing how Miroku can be with females, regardless of their age. "If you must know, Inuyasha is looking after her while Sesshomaru is conducting business in the West."

Miroku raised an eyebrow in question. "If that's the case, how come you're the one looking after her?"

"Inuyasha asked for my help."

The monk had to hold in a laugh. The thought of Inuyasha not being able to handle a little girl was just too funny. "I see. Well, I guess I'll see you back at the village then."

With that, Miroku turned and walked away. Sango let out a sigh of relief since she wouldn't have to deal with the monk's teasing anymore. Rin, who was tugging on her sleeve, soon grabbed her attention.

"What is it, Rin-chan?" asked Sango, looking down at the child with a smile.

"Do you like Inuyasha?"

Sango tensed at the question. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You turn all red in the face around him sometimes and Rin has seen how you look at him when he's not looking."

"And how do I look at him?" questioned Sango, a little nervous from this "interrogation".

Rin let out a few giggles. "You look at Inuyasha just like how Kagura looks at Lord Sesshomaru!"

The tint of red reappeared on Sango's cheeks. She has had feelings for the hanyou for a while now and she was surprised that Rin was able to see them in the short amount of time that the little girl has been here. Sango was also surprised by the fact that Rin was able to see them even though Sango had been keeping them hidden from everyone. Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, and especially Inuyasha had no idea about them, yet Rin saw right through her.

"Rin-chan, please don't tell Inuyasha about this."

The child tilted her head in confusion. "How come?"

"…I'd like to him myself," said Sango, though in reality she planned on doing no such thing anytime soon.

"Okay! Rin won't say anything to Inuyasha!" replied Rin with more giggles. She then left to go back to the village, leaving Sango alone with her thoughts…and a certain cat.

"Mew!"

Sango glanced at the little kitten, which in turned looked at her with wide red eyes. "I know I should tell him, Kirara, just…not now."

Kirara trotted over to Sango and rubbed up against her leg as if saying "tell him when you're ready." Glad to know she had support, Sango gave the kitten a smile and made her way to the village, Kirara not far behind.

-:-

Later that night, everyone had gone to sleep. On one side of the hut sat Miroku, leaning up against the wall. Nearby was Shippou, who was curled up against Kirara. Rin had opted to sleep next to Sango, being the only person aside from Inuyasha the little girl connected with. Speaking of Inuyasha, he happened to be the only one awake.

The hanyou cast a quick glare towards Miroku, since he's the reason why Inuyasha couldn't sleep. The teasing about him and Sango having a family had been stuck in his mind all day. Now that it was nighttime, it gave Inuyasha time to think without any interruptions. Looking back at the taijiya, he assessed the situation.

He wondered why Sango didn't deny Miroku's jests about him and her having a family, even though they embarrassed her. At the time, she also gave off a strange scent that was somewhat familiar to Inuyasha. Could she…no, that was impossible. She never showed interest in him before and the only time she did was because she got drunk off the saké mists. Then again, he remembered a saying that said alcohol brings out the truth.

Inuyasha grimaced at this. He really didn't need to deal with this. It was bad enough that he had love troubles with Kikyo and Kagome; he didn't need Sango to be dragged into this mess as well. His thoughts went to the three girls.

Kikyo was his first love. He would always care about her and nothing would change that. Their relationship though was short lived because of Naraku and even though she had been resurrected, even he knew they couldn't continue on. Kikyo was nothing more than a shell of her former self, kept alive thanks to departed souls that should have passed on.

Then there was Kagome. She was Kikyo's reincarnation and although she had similar powers to the dead miko that was pretty much it. Kagome was loud, whereas Kikyo was mostly quiet. Kagome complained over the littlest things, whereas Kikyo never complained…aside from the very few times she complained about her life as a miko. Lastly there was the fact that Kagome constantly abused the powers of the rosary over stupid reasons. Inuyasha wondered what the hell he was thinking seeing Kagome as a possible lover. Was he that desperate for a second chance with Kikyo that was willing to put up with her reincarnation's antics? If Inuyasha was a lesser petty demon, he'd probably kill off Kagome next time he saw her, but no, he wouldn't do that. Despite what she puts him through, he still considered her a friend and there are others, like her family, who do not deserve to be hurt. Putting that out of mind for now, he moved on.

Finally, there was Sango. Even a blind man could see that Sango was different from Kikyo and Kagome. For one thing, she was a fighter and could easily handle herself. Kagome couldn't do that and even though Kikyo had the powers of a miko, Inuyasha had a feeling even she wouldn't be able to do what Sango could if it ever came to it. Then there was the lifestyle. Sango never regretted her becoming taijiya, whereas Kikyo at times did regret becoming a miko instead of living the life of a normal girl. Sango also worked hard to get where she was, while Kagome pretty much lived an easy life in her time period. Then there was the fact that Sango accepted him completely. Miroku had told him in private that Sango didn't care if he were human, demon, or hanyou; she would follow him regardless of the choice he made. Kagome and Kikyo though wanted him to become human, thinking it was for the best. They knew nothing.

Inuyasha glanced back at the sleeping form of Sango, his eyes roaming the curves of her body. He had to admit, she had more to her body than Kagome and Kikyo did. He grimaced once again when he realized he was starting to think like the monk. Closing his eyes, the hanyou decided to try to get some sleep and deal with this situation later.

-:-

The next day, Rin and Shippou were playing in the flower field with Kirara. Currently, they were sitting taking a break when Rin let out a few giggles.

"What's so funny?" asked Shippou, turning to the girl with a look of confusion.

"Rin was just thinking about what it would be like if Inuyasha and Sango-chan fell in love and got married," replied the giggling girl.

The little kitsune gave the girl a blank look. "…What?"

"Hai! Rin thinks they would be perfect for each other!"

"Why would you think that?!" demanded Shippou, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Lord Sesshomaru is like a daddy to Rin, which makes Inuyasha Rin's uncle. Sango-chan is very nice to Rin, so Rin wants Sango-chan to be her auntie!" explained Rin. She then added. "Plus, Rin thinks Inuyasha really likes Sango-chan!"

"Nuh-uh! Inuyasha likes Kagome!"

"No, he likes Sango-chan!"

Kirara watched as the two children argued, getting a bad feeling of where this was going to lead.

"Let's go ask Inuyasha who he likes more!" stated Shippou, determined to prove himself right.

And there it was. If Kirara could, she'd probably facepalm right now. She could only hope her mistress didn't of embarrassment when the two children bombarded Inuyasha with their questions.

The two children ran off towards the village, towards Kaede's hut where the others were. Kirara quickly ran after them. Once they reached the village, they barged into the hut, earning strange looks from Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Shippou.

"What the hell do you want, brat?" growled the hanyou as he took a sip of some water.

"Who do you like more, Kagome or Sango?"

This was obviously not a question Inuyasha was expecting, if the choking on his water was any indication. Sango and Miroku's eyes widened in surprise and they wondered where such a question came from.

"What the hell are you asking that for?!" demanded the flustered Inuyasha as he glared at the kitsune child.

"Because Rin thinks you like Sango more and wants you two to get married, while I know for a fact that you like Kagome more and will end up with her!" explained Shippou, casting a sidelong glare towards Rin.

Miroku was trying his hardest not to laugh while Sango's face became a bright red. The taijiya glanced over at the little girl who had promised not to say anything.

'_Then again, she promised not to tell Inuyasha about my feelings, which she hasn't.'_

Inuyasha glared at Shippou, though once again his red tinted face made it less threatening. "What business is it yours on who I like, brat?!"

"Because I want to prove Rin wrong!"

Not wanting to deal with Shippou anymore, Inuyasha picked up the kitsune and chucked him out the door, making the small child scream in fear. Inuyasha felt quite proud of that if his smirk was any indication.

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou's smugness disappeared completely and was replaced with chilling fear as he recognized both the voice and the tone in which it used.

'_No…please no…why did she have to return at this moment?!'_

"Osuwari!"

"Gah!"

As expected from the command, the rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed briefly and he was slammed into the ground. Rin quickly went over to see if her uncle was okay, while Miroku and Sango, who had a slight grimace on her face, turned to see Kagome walk into the hut with Shippou in her arms.

"Inuyasha! Why did you throw Shippou-chan like that?" questioned Kagome, looking down at the hanyou with narrowed eyes.

Inuyasha glared right back, once he got off the ground of course. "The little brat deserved it for getting into someone else's business!"

"That's still no excuse!" snapped the girl from the future. It was then she noticed Rin, who was clinging to Inuyasha. "Oh, Rin-chan! What are you doing here?"

Miroku decided to be the one to explain this since Inuyasha would probably just continue arguing. "Sesshomaru had dropped her off and asked Inuyasha to watch over while he did some business in the western lands."

"Really?" wondered Kagome, quite surprised by this.

"So what if he did? And no, you're not helping since all you'll do is baby her like you do Shippou," stated Inuyasha as he crossed his arms.

Seeing that another argument was about to start, if Kagome's glare was any indication, Sango decided to use this opportunity to escape…and take Rin with her. "Rin-chan, would you come help me gather some water so we can use it to make stew for lunch?"

"Okay!" exclaimed the happy little child. She soon followed Sango out the door.

Once they were gone, Miroku decided to speak up and save Inuyasha from another meeting with the floor. "Inuyasha, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Keh, fine by me," said the hanyou, glad to escape Kagome's wrath.

The two men exited the hut and made their way to a secluded spot where they wouldn't be interrupted, nor could anyone overhear them. Not wasting time, Miroku started.

"So…who **do** you like more?"

"What the hell, Miroku?! I thought you wanted to talk about something important!" yelled Inuyasha as he glared at the holy man.

"Technically this is important, considering one of the girl's feelings will be hurt…and I believe I know whose."

"You know shit!"

Miroku could only roll his eyes at his friend's attitude. "Inuyasha, I'm not blind. I know that you like Sango more than Kagome-sama. I've seen how you act around her and Rin. You enjoy having them around you."

"Keh, even if that was true, how come you're not acting all jealous like you did those other times men showed interest in Sango?"

Miroku gave off a smile. "As I said before, I only want Sango to be happy. That's all that matters to me and I know I wouldn't be able to do that, considering my ways. I may have seemed jealous, but in reality, I knew those men were not right for her. You on the other hand, Inuyasha, are perfect for her. You know her pain, going through similar situations of losing a loved one."

"What about you? You've lost your old man because of Naraku."

"True, but my father is still in the afterlife, while Kikyo and Kohaku walk amongst the living once again. Plus, Naraku never used my father like he's used Kikyo and Kohaku."

Being reminded of Naraku's evils, Inuyasha clenched his fists, his claws digging into his skin. Letting out a growl, the hanyou turned back to the monk. "So what exactly do you want me to do? It's not like I could just go up to Sango and say "Oi, Sango! I really like you, so be my woman!" It doesn't work like that! Besides, I don't even know for sure if Sango feels the same way."

Miroku sweatdropped at Inuyasha's words. "Of course it wouldn't work like that, Inuyasha. You have to take things slow. As for Sango's feelings, I think you have a good chance."

He wouldn't show it, but Inuyasha was nervous about this. As much as he didn't want to, it seems that Sango was dragged into his love troubles and yet Inuyasha didn't mind.

"Keh, fine! I'll go talk with Sango," stated Inuyasha. He took a few steps forward to go find the taijiya before he stopped and turned back to Miroku. "What about Kagome though?"

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'll handle Kagome-sama," said Miroku. Seeing the hanyou narrow his eyes, he quickly elaborated. "Not like that, Inuyasha. I'll just make sure she doesn't come and interrupt you."

With a nod, Inuyasha bounded off towards the river. Miroku then turned and head back to the village, but stopped when a scream coming from the direction echoed through the air.

"Inuyasha's what?!"

Miroku let out a tired sigh. _'Shippou must have mentioned something to Kagome-sama. Shippou, you're a good kid and all, but why must you cause trouble for Inuyasha so much?'_

With that, Miroku hurried back to the village to handle Kagome sooner than he expected.

-:-

Sango and Rin sat near the river. Rin had asked why they didn't head back after getting the water and Sango had replied that they were waiting for the tension back in the hut to die down. She wasn't quite sure what Sango meant, but decided to trust her words.

"I thought you two went to get water, not just sit around," said a voice, making the two girls jump in surprise.

"I-Inuyasha!" squeaked Sango.

Rin ran over to the hanyou with a smile on her face. "Inuyasha! You're okay!"

Inuyasha looked down at the little girl with a raised eyebrow. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Rin thought Kagome had hurt you!"

"Keh, it'll take more than that to take me down!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

Sango let out a few giggles at the macho act Inuyasha was putting on for Rin. The hanyou turned to the giggling taijiya wondering what was so funny.

"He's right, Rin-chan. It would take more than that to hurt Inuyasha," said Sango, playing along to keep the little girl from worrying.

Rin beamed at that while Inuyasha could tell Sango was making fun of him. The hanyou then hid a smirk, as he knew of a way to get back at the taijiya. Walking over to Sango, Inuyasha sat down next to her and brought his face close to hers, making her tense up.

"Something funny, Sango?" questioned Inuyasha, smirking when a tint of red appeared on her face.

"N-No! Nothing at all, Inuyasha."

"Really now?"

Inuyasha then surprised Sango further by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap, causing her to let out a loud squeak.

"I-Inuyasha!"

"What's wrong, Sango? I thought you would like this," said Inuyasha, his breath caressing her ear. This caused shivers of pleasure course through her body. What he said next made her eyes widen. "Especially since I know you really like me."

The two adults were then reminded that they had company when the sound of giggles reached their ears.

"Rin was right! Inuyasha does like Sango-chan!" exclaimed Rin with a happy grin.

The two adults gained blushes upon their faces, though Sango's became darker since she already had a blush going on. Sango then shyly glanced up at Inuyasha.

"Is that true, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glanced away, a sure sign that he was nervous or embarrassed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"But what about Kagome-chan…or Kikyo?"

"I did a lot of thinking about this, Sango, and you're the one for me. While Kikyo was my first love and I'll always care about her, I know what we had was in the past and will remain there. With Kagome, she reminded me so much of Kikyo and I thought I was getting a second chance, but it wouldn't be fair to her if I kept seeing Kikyo in her. You on the other hand, Sango, you are you. You are Sango. You're strong, brave, loyal, you don't take crap from anyone…plus you're really beautiful despite what you might think."

Sango could have easily been mistaken for a cherry at the moment. No one had ever said such words to her before. She snuggled closer to the hanyou, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha-kun…"

Rin then spoke up. "Does this mean Sango-chan will be Rin's auntie now?"

Inuyasha started sputtering, unable to form a sentence, while a blushing Sango decided to answer the little girl's question. "Well, that would be up to Inuyasha-kun, Rin-chan."

The hanyou cast a small glare at Sango while Rin looked towards her uncle for confirmation. Letting out a sigh, he turned to his niece. "I don't see what's stopping Sango from being your aunt."

"Yay!" exclaimed the little girl as she hugged the two adults. Sango let out a few giggles as she returned the hug, while Inuyasha gave off a warm smile.

The newfound family spent a few more minutes sitting there, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Inuyasha glanced at Sango and Rin and had only one thought going through his head.

'_I could get used to this family thing.'_

**FIN**

**-:-**

**While there are lots of fics that have the father/daughter relationship between Sesshomaru and Rin, there are none that show the uncle/niece relationship between Inuyasha and Rin. I've wanted to write this for a while now, but could never find the motivation to do so. Thanks to the contest over at the InuSan-Fan-Group on deviantART though, I had found the motivation, especially since I was going to add InuSan to this one-shot anyway.**


End file.
